Amazing Grace
by LadyBonCena
Summary: John Cena has a loving wife named Grace. Life couldn’t be better as they anticipate the arrival of their first child. But could John’s choice in a life or death situation cost him everything?


**AMAZING GRACE**

A/N: Credit to Michael Creighton for creating ER so I could borrow it for the opening segment of this story.

John and Grace snuggle on the couch as they watch television. So far tonight ER had been rather boring.

Medics rush a woman through the emergency room doors. "What have we got?" asks Sam.

"Female, 28-years-old, head on collision." explains a medic.

"The car just came out of nowhere." states a man with a bandaged arm and blood on his shirt.

"Who are you?" asks Luka.

"Her husband. She's 4-months-pregnant. Please save them."

Luka and Sam look at each other as if saying "that's not possible." "We'll do what we can." Luka tells the worried husband.

John switches off the television and sighs. "I was watching that." Grace exclaims.

"You don't need to watch something stressful like that while you're growing our little one here." he says rubbing her little baby bump.

She puts her hand over his. "You're right, maybe I shouldn't watch. But it does bring up something that I wanna talk to you about."

John sees a pensive look on his wife's face as she nibbles her bottom lip. He tilts her chin up to look into her blue-green eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"If something was to happen while I'm pregnant...Please promise me you'd save the baby."

John grows wide-eyed. _She wants me to do what?! No way... _He attempts to end to conversation; "Nothing's going to happen."

"You're probably right. I hope you are. But IF something happens John promise me."

"I...How can you ask me to do that?"

"How can I not? You know how against abortion I am. And I have been a mother since I found out I was pregnant. As a mother I would gladly sacrifice myself for my child."

He stands up. "You're not gonna have to do that!" he insists.

She stands to face him. "You don't want me watching ER cause it's stressful but don't you think having a husband that I can't trust to obey my wishes stresses me?!" she says, her voice cracking.

The sound broke his heart and he pulled her petite body into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's just the thought of losing you scares the hell outta me. But..." He hesitates, unsure if he can honestly finish the statement; "I promise I'll obey your wishes."

"Thank you." She nuzzles his muscular chest and giggles as her mood changes. "Ya know one good thing about pregnancy?"

"What's that?" She kisses him heatedly. He laughs as he pulls back. "Oh that."

"Come on." She drags him off to the bedroom.

After he lets her have her way with him he lies awake and watches her sleep. He runs his fingers through her auburn hair as he thinks about their life together. He loved kids but never felt suited to be a dad until Grace came into his life. She had once told him that it'd be terrible for someone who's so great with children to not have any of their own. He smiles at the memory. He leans down and places a kiss to her tummy and whispers; "I hope I will be as good at being a dad as your mommy thinks I will." He looks back up at his wife. "But I'm gonna need a lot of help from you."

"I'll miss you." Grace says, clinging to John.

"I'll be back late Monday night. If you're asleep I'll sneak in bed next to ya. And if you're still awake then we'll go to bed together." He suggests seductively.

"I like the way you think." They kiss.

He pulls away. "Okay I have to get going now."

"I love you." she replies.

"I love you." He squats and kisses her tummy. "I love you too."

_Monday night_

John heads to shower after his match. He checks his phone to see if there's a message from Grace. As he turns the phone on it rings. "Hello?"

"Is this John Cena?" comes a woman's voice.

"Yes."  
"I'm Dr. Magda Garcia at Tampa General. I'm calling about your wife."

"Oh my..." He begins to shake. "Is she okay?"

"There's been an accident; you need to get here right away."

"IS SHE OKAY?!" he demands to know.

"Right now she's stable but you need to get here."

"I'll be right there."

He throws on a fresh shirt and hightails it outta there.

He enters through the ER doors and heads to the nurses' desk. "A Dr. Garcia called me."  
"I'm Dr. Garcia."

He turns to see a young Latin woman. "I'm John..."  
"I know. My son's a huge fan. I'll take you to your wife."  
"What happened?" he asks as they head toward the elevator.

"There was a car accident. Grace has some swelling on her brain. We realized that she's pregnant."

_Oh man! _He feels guilty when he realizes he hadn't thought about the baby. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. That's something we need to talk about. Exactly how far along is she?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"There is a medication we could give her to bring down the swelling." She hesitates. "But it could harm the baby."

The memory of Grace begging him to save the baby floods John's mind. "Can we wait and see if the swelling goes down on its own?"

"For now yes."  
"Then we'll wait." He enters the room and sees his wife lying unconscious. She looks so helpless with IVs in her arm and oxygen tubes up her nose. He sits next to her and takes her hand in his. "This can't be happening." The whole situation feels surreal. He strokes her hair. "You have to get better my angel."

Moments later a nurse enters the room. "Mr. Cena I'm sorry but you can't stay in the ICU."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I'm sure she would want you to rest." John knew she was right. "There is a hotel just a block away. Why don't you check in there and we'll call you if there's any change?"

He thinks for a moment. He was physically and emotionally drained, and didn't want Grace waking up to see him looking like hell. "Okay." He stands and kisses Grace's lips. "I love you."

He enters Grace's room the next morning to see Dr. Garcia checking on her. "Good morning."

John laughs. "Not really."

"She hasn't gotten any worse so that's good." she assures.

"Yeah."

"I'll check back on her later."

John sits next to Grace and takes hold of her hand. "Hey." he says softly. "I talked to Vince. He's giving me all the time I need to be with you. I called our folks. I told your parents to not try to make the trip. I know it'd be hard on them and besides you're gonna get better soon. I know it." He tried to believe that but deep down he wasn't sure.

_One week later_

"I've got the results of her last CAT Scan." says Dr. Garcia.

"And?" John feels a sense of dread.

"The swelling is increasing. You _really _need to think about giving her the medicine."

"The baby?"

"If we lose Grace then we lose the baby."

He thinks about his conversation with Grace. _She wants the baby to live, but for that to happen she has to stay alive. _He sighs. "Give her the medicine."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

Another week passes after the medicine is administered. "Baby why won't you wake up?" John pleads to Grace. Suddenly monitors start going off! Medical staff rush in! "What's happening?" John beseeches.

"Wait outside." says Dr. Garcia.

"I don't want to leave her."

"We need room to work." Reluctantly John steps out into the hallway.

Moments later Dr. Garcia comes out. "We got her stabilized. But I got to be honest; things are just going to get worse."

"Give her some more medicine."

"We can't. The maximum dose has been given. Sit down." John sits and holds his head in his hands. Dr. Garcia sits next to him. She takes a breath. "Grace's body is fighting for two lives. That's why it's so hard for her to get better. If she were farther along we could do a C-section and give her and the baby both a chance but at 16-weeks that's not possible."

John chokes back tears. "A few days before the accident she made me promise that if anything happened I'd save the baby. She told me that she'd gladly sacrifice herself for her child."

"Again if she were farther along...if she died we could put her on life support and give the baby more time to grow but..."

He looks into her eyes. "But...?"

"If Grace dies so will the baby. I don't see any way of you saving it. But maybe we can save Grace." She doesn't have to explain further, John understands what she's trying to say. But can he do that? Her beeper goes off. "I have another emergency. We'll talk more later."

Numb, John goes back into Grace's room. She appears even more helpless know wearing an oxygen mask. He sits next to her. The conversation with Dr. Garcia plays over and over in his mind. He takes a deep breath and places his face against her tummy. He kisses it and says. "Your daddy does love you. I'm so sorry." He strokes Grace's hair. "I can't lose you."

Dr. Garcia sees John coming down the hall toward her. "Do the procedure." he says softly.

It takes a moment to realize what he's saying. "Terminate the pregnancy?" He nods. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I can't save my child but I want to save my wife."

_Several hours later_

Grace's eyes slowly open. She squints and blinks a lot to adjust them to the light. Confused, she looks next to her to see John asleep with his head lying on the bed. She strokes his face and head. The action rouses him. He looks into her eyes and lights up. "Grace! You're awake." He rushes to the door and calls to Dr. Garcia, "She's awake!"

An attractive Latin woman comes to Grace's side. "Hi Grace. Glad you finally came back to us."

Grace looks at her husband. She doesn't understand what's happening. Dr. Garcia removes the mask and puts a nasal cannula back on her. She grabs John's hand. "What's going on?"

"You were in an accident two weeks ago."

"What?"

"I need a run a few tests but from the looks of things; I'd say you're finally on the road to recovery." claims Dr. Garcia.

"The baby?!" John's heart sinks! "What?!" she begs. "Did I lose our baby?"

John and Dr. Garcia exchange glances. John leans close to his wife. "I couldn't lose you."

Grace takes a moment to process the statement. "No. NO! Tell me you didn't!" Her heart begins to race; concerning Dr. Garcia.

"I had to." John states.

"NO! You killed our baby! HOW COULD YOU?!" She begins sobbing.  
"Grace..."

"Get out!" Dr. Garcia demands. He looks at her shocked. "You're upsetting her. Get out."

Grace recoils as he tries to touch her. "My baby." she weeps. Slowly he backs out of the room.

"Is she okay?" he asks when Dr. Garcia comes out.

"I had to sedate her. The news was a shock. She just needs time to absorb everything."

"Can I go back in?"

"Visiting hours are almost over. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"Yeah. Hopefully Grace and I can deal with this better in the morning."

"Mr. Cena you can't go in there." says a nurse as he tries to enter Grace's room.  
"Why not? Is she okay?" He becomes worried.

"She asked us to not let you in. She doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry."

John sighs. "I'm her husband. I have to see her." He barges into the room.

"Mr. Cena..." the nurse calls. She steps in behind him. "Grace I'm sorry. I'll call security if you want."

"No. Don't bother them."

The nurse leaves and John walks over to Grace. She pulls away as he reaches out to her and refuses to look at him. "Grace you gotta let me explain."

"John ...save it...just go. I'd rather not hear your excuses right now. I'm mourning the loss of my child."

"We need to grieve together."

She glares at him. "You don't have a right to grieve!"

The statement struck him like a dagger. "Grace..."

"Just get out. My family's coming so go sees yours or go back to work. I don't care just leave me alone."

Fighting tears he heads for the door. "I love you." he affirms before exiting.

John Sr. opens the door to his despondent son. John welcomes the hug from his father.

"I'm sure Grace just needs some more time." Mr. Cena says as the men grill out back.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me." John states. "I did this so I wouldn't lose them both and I've lost her anyway." He sits.

His father sits next to him. "Hey what happened to son Mr. Never back down-never quit? Don't give up on her."

John begins to tear up. "She told me that I don't have a right to grieve."

"That is _not _true. We all know that you loved and wanted that baby. You're as much a father as Grace is a mother. You _do_ have a right to grieve." Mr. Cena assures.

John finally allows himself to break down and cries on his father shoulder.

Dr. Garcia enters the room as Grace is packing. "I bet your glad to be getting outta here."  
"Not really sure what I have to be glad about. My baby was ripped from me and I can't look at my husband without feeling sick."

"Grace, John loves you." Dr. Garcia says gently. "I've seen so many women who would love to have a husband like yours."

"If you loved me he wouldn't have broken his promise." Grace snaps.

"He didn't!" Dr. Garcia insists. "It's time you find out _exactly _what happened." Grace relents and let's her explain. "So you see he wanted to save you because he couldn't save your baby."

The information leaves Grace feeling torn between her convictions and putting herself in John's shoes, imagining how he must have felt.

A few days later John goes home. He enters to see Grace. She slowly walks over and greets him with an emotional kiss. "I love you." she says.

"I was afraid you'd never forgive me."

"I forgive you. Dr. Garcia explained everything. John I do understand why you felt like you had to do it but...I need you to understand something."

"What is it?"  
"You had no right to make that decision. I respect the medical community but neither you nor Dr. Garcia are God. I don't know if a miracle would have happened and both the baby and I survived. Maybe we both would have died. Or maybe I would have miscarried and lived but...it should have been left up to Him."

"I...was so afraid. I didn't know how I was gonna raise a baby on my own. I didn't know what was gonna happen to me if I lost you both." he confesses.

"I know but if you had sought the Lord it would've helped you find peace. You know my beliefs...just think about it."

"I will."

_Ten months later_

Grace and John stare at their growing baby on the monitor. "Do you wanna know the sex?" asks the ultrasound tech.  
Simultaneously comes; "Yes!" from Grace and "No!" from John.

She looks at her husband. "I wanna know."  
"I wanna be surprised."

"Well he or she isn't in a good position for me to see anyways so you two can decide before your next ultrasound."

"Is everything okay?" inquires John.  
"Looks just great." states the tech. "You can get dressed now Grace."

"Thank you." Graces sits up on the table as the tech leaves. "What's wrong?" she asks John who's staring at the sonogram printout.

"I don't want to think life could be so cruel but...if something happens this time..." He looks into her eyes. "I'll let God make the decision."

She hugs him. "Everything's going to be fine this time. I know it."

The big day arrives and they are about to be surprised as John had convinced Grace to wait to find out the gender. Grace takes a break from pushing. "You're doing great." John says as he wipes sweat off her brow.

"Okay one more push." says the doctor. Grace pushes with all her might and the room becomes filled with the sound of a newborn's cry. "It's a boy!"

"A boy? We...I have a son?" John stammers. He kisses Grace's temple. "I love you so much. Thank you!" "He's so small." he says looking at the baby lying at Grace's abdomen.

"Wanna cut the cord Dad?" asks the doctor.

"I don't wanna hurt him."

"You won't." Grace assures. John takes the scissors and gently clips the umbilical cord. The baby gets cleaned off then handed to his mother. "Oh! Hi. He's so beautiful!"

"Yeah." John breathes, gently touching his son's head.

Grace chuckles. "You're not going to break him. Here."

John carefully takes the child from her. He begins to fuss. "Shh it's okay Daddy's got you." The child opens his eyes and locks them on John's filling John with an overwhelming mix of emotions he'd never known.

"He needs a name." Grace says.

"I was thinking something with Grace in it for a girl...but for our little guy Kar-us?" he says.  
"Huh?"

"Kar-us, C-H-A-R-I-S. It's the only boy's name I could find that meant grace."

She smiles. "It's nice but maybe the middle name. What's your first name Precious?" she coos to her child. "Luke!"

"I like it. Why Luke?"

"Just came to me. Ah, it's the book in the Bible that tells about the foretelling of the birth of John the Baptist." She laughs. "Did you know that because he didn't believe the angel Gabriel that he and Elisabeth were going to have a child in their old age, Zacharias was made mute until after John's birth?"

"Do you still wish I was mute before?" he asks with a tinge of pain in his voice.

"I hate what happened. But maybe I wouldn't have made it then we wouldn't have this little angel. I do believe that if we trust God, He can bring about good from bad things. This little fella's proof. So is his name official?"

"Yeah." John takes his son from Grace. "Luke Charis Cena! I had no idea it was possible to love another person as much as I love him. Or that I could love you more than I already did."

"I love you too."

John places Luke in the bassinet and looks at his sleeping wife as the sun shines on her through the window of the hospital room. He smiles and walks over to the window. He looks up at to the sky. "Thank You. For giving me another chance with Grace...and at being a dad. I'm gonna do everything I can to do right by that little guy. I want your help. I want to be a better person. Jesus, I know You died for my sins. So on top of thanking You for Grace and Luke I wanna thank you for that; and ask that you change me."

"I'm proud of you." He turns and sees Grace smiling at him.

_Six weeks later_

John sent Grace to the spa while he spent the day with Luke and planned a romantic evening for her. "You like bath time don't you Little Man?" He lifts Luke off the bath seat and wraps him in his towel. "I picked you out an Elmo outfit cause your mommy is just crazy about 'ELMO!'" he laughs mocking his wife. When John removes the towel from Luke's wee-wee he is hit in the center of his chest with pee. "Whoa! Ha! That's my boy!" He removes his shirt and finishes tending to Luke. "Now I would rock you but I gotta get started on Mommy's special dinner. So lay here and watch your mobile till you fall asleep. I love you Little Man."

"Have a nice time at the spa?" John asks.  
"It was great. Have fun with Luke?"

"Yeah. It was especially fun when he peed on me."

"Ooh. I'm uh anxiously awaiting that happening to me." Grace states.

"What smells so good?" asks Grace.

"That would be the sauce for the Chicken Parmesan."

"Oh I love you!" She grabs him into a kiss.

Luke begins crying. "I hope that doesn't interrupt us tonight." John says.

"I'll go get him."

She enters the nursery and John listens for the inevitable. "Hi Sweetie. It's okay Mommy's here... ELMO!" John laughs.

Grace takes care of Luke as John cleans up the kitchen after their candlelit dinner. She puts Luke down then heads to the bedroom. John enters the bedroom to see Grace in a red, satin flyaway with matching bikini panties. He stares in awe. "You like?"

"That's not the word."

"My body isn't pre-baby shape yet but..."  
"Your body is gorgeous." he says pulling her toward him. "And this looks amazing on you. But I think I'd like it better on the floor." Grace laughs as John begins to undress her.

Three hours later they lay spent in each other's arms. "That was _amazing_!" Grace exclaims.

"I didn't realize how much I'd missed that." says John. He glances at the clock and becomes worried. "Why isn't Luke crying? He should be hungry."

"I'll go check on him." Grace sees her tiny son sleeping peacefully and goes back to her husband. "He's fine."

"No. Something's not right." John dashes off to the nursery.

"JOHN!"

"Luke!" He snatches the child up and Luke begins screaming. "Oh you okay Little Man?"

"He was fine until you woke him. Babies eventually decide to sleep longer, it's normal."

John rubs Luke's back to quiet him. "This is why I need you. You understand these baby things."

She laughs. "I'll go get his bottle." She leaves the room and looks back at her husband and son. She smiles and says a quiet prayer of thankfulness.

**THE END**


End file.
